


Just Trust Me

by nugungapiryeohae (Himelda_Window)



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Park Jaehyung | Jae, Hufflepuff Park Sungjin, Hufflepuff Yoon Dowoon, M/M, Park Sungjin & Park Jaehyung | Jae are Brothers, Picnics, Ravenclaw Hwang Hyunjin, Ravenclaw Kim Wonpil, Slytherin Kang Younghyun | Young K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/nugungapiryeohae
Summary: “Babe,” Younghyun did not hesitate to throw his harshest glare to the Gryffindor, but the smirk on his lips persisted.  “I told you to trust me.”





	Just Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my giant Hogwarts AU!!! There are many a fic to come, with a large variety of idols and a whole mess of plot. It's probably going to be a series of one-shots because it's easiest this way, considering there's like.. 5-6 groups involved right now and there will probably be many more.
> 
> Today we have DAY6!! They're coming back soon so please support them ^-^

“Just trust me.” Younghyun looked at the other man in shock, getting only a mischievous grin in response.

“Trust you? You know who I am, right?” Younghyun wasn’t sure that even talking to this man was a good idea, but the conversation had been started now. There was no going back.

The smile didn’t move from the other man’s face. “Younghyun Kang, fifth year Slytherin. Halfblood. In the closet.” Younghyun fought the blush that rose to his cheeks when he winked. What was this nonsense? 

“Who do you think you are?” he spluttered, trying to pull his hand away from where the stranger had grabbed it, but not quite succeeding.

“Jaehyung Park, seventh year Gryffindor. Muggleborn. Adventurous, blonde, and,” Jaehyung paused for a moment before continuing with something suggestive in his tone that didn’t help how flustered and annoyed Younghyun was feeling. “A great time.”

Younghyun finally managed to tear his hand out of Jaehyung’s. “Where are you taking me?”

“Babe,” Younghyun did not hesitate to throw his harshest glare to the Gryffindor, but the smirk on his lips persisted. “I told you to trust me.” Jaehyung’s tone softened from the teasing one he carried throughout the conversation. “I’m not here to get you in trouble. I don’t care about your status or your house. I just want you to come with me.” He gave Younghyun a soft, sweet smile, and for some reason, Younghyun couldn’t help but believe him. “Can you please do that?” When Younghyun nodded, the Gryffindor let out a little cheer. “Thank you,” he sang as he grabbed Younghyun’s hand again, intertwining their fingers. Younghyun felt his face heat up again. “This way.”

Wherever Jaehyung tugged, Younghyun followed. He dragged him through corridors and up and down staircases, smiling the whole time. Jaehyung continued to ramble on about who he was and his life as they moved throughout the castle. Some of the information was new, but most of it was stories he’d already heard about. Jaehyung was born to two Muggles in Argentina. When he was young, they moved to America, and a few years later there were early signs of magic. Once his parents realized what was happening, they gave him up for adoption and he moved to England to live with the Park family, a line of Purebloods with a son that was younger than him. He started to use the name Jae more, and began to live his life as if he was any other Pureblood child. 

As Jae was finishing a story about his brother, a Hufflepuff, trying to stop him from taking the blame for a prank, Jae suddenly stopped, dragging Younghyun to a halt with him.

“We’re here.”

When Younghyun looked around, they were just outside of the kitchens. They backed away from the entrance and Jae dropped Younghyun’s hand to shove both of his own into the pockets of his sweater. After a moment of tense silence, Jae made a soft triumphant noise and pulled a small cube out of his pocket. Younghyun stared at it for a minute. It looked like something his mother had at home. As Jae turned the cube around and inspected the sides, Younghyun examined the object closely. There was no doubt about it. Jae had led him around the castle, stopped outside the kitchens, and pulled a Rubik’s cube out of his pocket. Jaehyung suddenly stopped moving the cube around, instead pressing the coloured squares on one of its faces. After a moment, it began to emit a high ringing sound. That was unusual.

“What is that?” Younghyun asked, curious. It couldn’t be a Rubik’s cube, those were puzzle toys. So what was it? Jaehyung didn’t answer, choosing instead to shush him as the device continued to ring. After a few moments, a voice rang through the corridor.

“What do you want, Jaehyung?” Younghyun stared at the cube. It wasn’t electronic; if it was it wouldn’t have worked in the school. It didn’t look to be any kind of obvious magic that Younghyun could see, yet he could clearly hear the voice of another student through the cube.

“Sungjin, that was mean. I call you and this is what I get?” So the voice belonged to Sungjin Park, Jaehyung’s younger brother. That made sense. But what did Jaehyung mean by call? Younghyun pushed his confusion aside to think about Jaehyung’s words. They didn’t convey the same message as his tone, which was full of amusement that matched the bright smile on his face.

“Okay, whatever,” Sungjin grumbled. “How can I help?”

The smile on Jae’s face only grew. “Can you send Dowoon upstairs? I had him make an arrangement with the house elves for me.” As soon as Jaehyung finished speaking, Sungjin answered him.

“Yeah, I’ll send him up” Younghyun wasn’t sure if Sungjin was eager because he wanted Jaehyung to leave him alone or because he genuinely enjoyed helping his older brother. Either way, it was clear to even him that the conversation was almost over.

“Thank you!” Jaehyung almost yelled into the cube before pushing a coloured square on the side. The sound of static filled the air for a short moment before everything went silent. A minute later, Younghyun could hear shuffling from down the hall. He looked at Jaehyung in shock.

“What was that?” he asked in awe.

Jaehyung grinned. “That,” he began. “Was Muggle resourcefulness at its finest. I learned a thing or two in America, you know.” He winked at Younghyun again and the Slytherin found himself looking at his feet. This was too much. Just then, Dowoon exited the passage that led to the Hufflepuff common room.

“Hey Jae. Just give me a minute to talk to the elves, okay? They should have your basket ready, they just might not actually want to give it up. They may know it’s going to you.” Dowoon’s hand rested on the back of his neck as he let out an awkward chuckle. “I promise I’ll get it for you.” He dashed down the hallway and behind the painting leading to the kitchens. Younghyun looked to Jae in confusion. 

“What is he talking about?” Jae smiled.

“You’ll see when Dowoon gets back, Younghyun. Have some patience, yeah?”

When Dowoon dashed back into the hallway, it was with a picnic basket carefully cradled in his arms. “Here you go,” he panted, stopping directly in front of Jaehyung. “It should have everything you asked for.”

Jaehyung carefully took the basket and ruffled Dowoon’s hair. “Thank you.” Dowoon’s ears turned red. He shoved Jae’s hand away before turning around and heading back down to the Hufflepuff common room with nothing more than a wave. As soon as he was out of sight, Jae grabbed Younghyun’s hand and tugged him around the castle again. They went through the corridors and traversed the stairs multiple times before Jae turned suddenly and they climbed the stairs to what Younghyun assumed would be the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived, Younghyun realized they were in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Clearly Jaehyung had a lot of friends. He dropped Younghyun’s hand and the Slytherin found himself immediately missing the warmth it provided. Jae reached into his pocket to pull out his cube again, this time pressing a different set of coloured squares.

“Jaehyung? What do you want me for?” The soft voice echoed through the corridor as soon as the device stopped ringing.

“Wonpil, that’s mean. You know I love you,” Jae sang into the cube with a smile. 

“Whatever. What do you want?” Wonpil asked with a sigh. Younghyun suppressed a smile. He could clearly see right through Jaehyung.

 

“A blanket, if you please.” The smile on Jae’s face only grew, as if he knew he had control over all of his friends.

“Oh, right. Okay, I’ll send up Hyunjin.”

Jae frowned. “Why not come yourself?” His voice sounded close to a whine and Younghyun shook his head. Was he always like this?

“Because I’m studying and Hyunjin isn’t.” Ah, a true Ravenclaw. “He’ll be up in a minute.” Jae nodded.

“Okay.” He pushed a square on the cube and ended the conversation. Younghyun stared at the item in shock. He would have to get one of those. “Hyunjin is fast, he’ll be here in a second.”

True to his word, it was only a few more seconds before Younghyun saw the smiling face of the young Ravenclaw. He was holding a dark blue blanket, neatly folded. After a minute of standing there, Jaehyung nudged Younghyun’s back and he moved forward to take the blanket. He held out his arms and Hyunjin carefully placed the blanket in them, smiling.

As soon as the blanket was secure, Jaehyung was tugging on Younghyun’s sleeve. “Thanks, Hyunin. I really appreciate it, but we have to go now.” The young Ravenclaw smiled and turned around, waiting for them to leave before entering the common room again.

Younghyun wasn’t sure where they were headed, but he followed Jaehyung around, carrying the blanket as they went down the stairs and around the school. After almost thirty minutes of what seemed to be aimless wandering, Jae brought them outside. They walked around the grounds for a few minutes before Jaehyung suddenly stopped.

“Younghyun,” he called. “Put the blanket down over here. Spread it out as much as you can. Cover as much ground as possible.”

As Younghyun followed the Gryffindor’s instructions, he saw Jae put the basket down on one of the corners. He took his shoes off to weigh another spot down, and sat down on the blanket. Younghyun mumbled to himself as he struggled to even it out with the added weight of another man stopping the blanket from moving. Once he had the blanket positioned well, he looked around for something to weigh the remaining corners down with. His shoes would work for one, but Younghyun wasn’t sure what to use for the last one. He spun in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings when Jaehyung spoke again.

“There’s a rock over there that should do the trick.” Younghyun turned to see where Jae was pointing and his heart skipped a beat. Jae was spread out on the blanket, taking up as much space as possible. Younghyun retrieved the rock in a bit of a daze, placing it on one of the corners before taking his shoes off and weighing the last one down. “Good. Now come and eat!”

Younghyun ate. Jae had arranged for quite the feast in the picnic basket. There were a large variety of sandwiches, snacks, and treats tucked in the small space. It was like the food never stopped coming. They ate and talked about everything and nothing, their childhoods, and what life was like in their houses. The conversation flowed smoothly, occasionally stopping and making way for comfortable silence while they ate. As the afternoon went on and the food disappeared, Younghyun found himself becoming more comfortable with the Gryffindor. Time ticked on, and it quickly became time for them to go inside.

“Younghyun,” Jaehyung called as he was packing the picnic basket back up. “Do you trust me now?”

I don’t know if I should,” the Slytherin answered honestly.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Jaehyung Park. Seventh year Gryffindor with a small group of friends. You’re American but at a young age your Muggle parents discovered your magic and you were adopted into a Pureblood family. You stick up for your friends, even if you pretend to not care about them. You’re kind but sometimes a little too brave. You’re proud of your Muggle heritage and have a tinkering habit that made everyone confuse you for a Ravenclaw.” As Younghyun spoke, he regretted letting so much information out. Jaehyung hadn’t told him all of that; he knew some of it from asking around already. The regret disappeared when Younghyun saw the teasing expression Jae’s face wore shift into one of shock and awe. “Need I continue?”

Jae ran towards him, dropping the picnic basket on the blanket to wrap his arms around Younghyun in a tight hug. “No,” he mumbled into Younghyun’s shoulder. He pulled away and continued to clean up.

“Jae,” Younghyun said after a moment. When the Gryffindor looked up, Younghyun shot him a smile. “I trust you.” The smile he received was blinding.

A few weeks later, Jae would go to the library to find Younghyun. They’d go down to the kitchens where Dowoon would deliver their picnic basket, then head to Ravenclaw Tower to get a blanket from Wonpil. With their food and blanket, they wander the grounds for the right place for their first real date.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter - @multi_hime
> 
> I made a curious cat too!~ it's pinned on my twitter~


End file.
